My Dearest
by SMY Stories
Summary: AU.Sibyl is the only Goddess who is alive and moves. More likely, a Goddess who is alive and sings. One day, in a library, Akane happens to come across a book of Sibyl's songs. Possibly that is the only book of Sibyl's song because it is said that their ancestors have burnt it. Shogo, has accidentally heard Akane recite one of the songs. Now what..?
1. Sibyl's Elegy

_A/N: Welcome to SMY Stories' first Psycho-Pass fanfic. Feel free to R & R! Even if you don't know Psycho-Pass, this story is kinda like very descriptive so you'll get the idea of what I'm talking about. I did not mention much about things which actually appeared only in Psycho-Pass._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sibyl's Elegy**

A pile of books have piled on a certain table of the Nishio library* of Japan. In that spacious and fancy library that has the most beautiful interior design, finely furnished wooden table, comfy chairs, and of course, sturdy bookshelves to hold in books of any kind, there was a young female college student, doing research for her thesis. Unfortunately, her attention is divided because of the painting at the centre part of the wall by the Literature and Religion section of the library. Per section of the library, like Arts section, a low stainless divider stands in between the next section. As if a section of books get their own room. The long table which Akane occupied with her books is located just in front of the Literature and Religion section. _Being distracted will lead to nothing!_

Writing and jutting down notes on her notebook, she let out a deep sigh. Once again she glanced at the painting. The painting depicted at stunning woman with long brownish-red hair, mesmerizing half-open golden eyes, naturally pink cheeks, red lips, wearing a plain black gown with long loose sleeves and loose ends as well. Her open hand was raised, parallel to her shoulder; her mouth agape is if saying something, her bare feet stood on grass, and her eyes were fierce. The woman is the goddess, Sibyl. On the illustration, she stood strong and confident. She sang to her most loyal followers and in return her people sang in harmony with her. Compared to Sibyl, Akane was nothing, especially while wearing her uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved polo that was tucked her a black office skirt which had the logo of her university by the hemline.

It's not surprising to see a depiction of Sibyl in a library. And it was certainly not Akane's first time to see an illustration of Sibyl. There's even a statue of the Goddess Sibyl in front of the university, Seishuu University*, which Akane goes to. Well, enough of that. Let's go back to Akane's daydreaming. Nonetheless, the amazing artwork was done by none other than her frenemy, Shogo Makishima. She considered Shogo more of an enemy than a friend, actually.

Akane's thesis is about Mythological Elegies and Songs. Weird, huh? But not for her! In this time of the world, nothing is weird. From a sudden bloom of a withered tree in winter to a new politician in power. Heck even a disappearance of a fellow human being is considered a normal thing now. People say that Sibyl takes sinners from this world and perish them in fire. Only applicable to Sibyl's believers, they added in the story. When Akane was about to return a few books to the shelves, she noticed a white booklet fall from the 5 books she was already carrying.

_Where did that come from?_ She thought as she put down the books back on the table. She bent down and reached for the white booklet. She sat back down again on the couch like chair she had occupied before and then opened the booklet. Her eyes widened at the content.

'_In the morning, wake up and don't forget to pray.  
Our sun melts our worries and starts a new day.  
Let the children go to the fields and seashores to play.  
The elders, live life to the fullest! Don't just fritter away._

_Live, laugh, and love. That is what I wish with you with this melody.  
With such things I only ask of you, shall you not give me your fidelity?  
At dawn, please finish this day with ecstasy.  
With such glee and love, all together you are lovely._

_Do not create felonies for this melody shall turn into an elegy.  
Make anyone, besides me, your goddess Sibyl, your enemy._'

"The Morning Song of Sibyl." She mumbled. "What a beautiful song… But it has a scary ending." After realizing the beauty of the lyric song, hurriedly, she looked if there's a library card in the book. But, there was none sadly. "Someone must have left this…" she noted to herself as she scanned the book. "I wonder who owns this…" She flipped the pages, and scanned through each song lyric, when suddenly a page fell. She picked up the piece of paper which fell on top of the table and read it.

'_I give you a wreath made of thorns and hatred.  
Wear the wreath before leaving this world, wasted._

_Swords I shall give you, now, while wearing the wreath, punish yourself.  
With this, no one of your kind will ponder sympathetic of you. Not even yourself._

_Let no words come out of your mouth!  
I command you to walk until you reach south.  
Wonder no more about the road you shall take,  
for as you go farther, you shall go out of your skin and turn into a snake._

_Make anyone, besides me, your goddess Sibyl, your enemy._'

"_Sibyl's Song of Detestation and Demise._" She whispered.

"What's that you're reading, _Ms_. Akane?" Shogo asked with an impish smirk as he approached the young female. "It seems interesting. Mind if I know?" Shogo wore his usual white long-sleeved polo, and black slacks, and of course black shoes. He stood in front of Akane's table with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk plastered on his face. Akane frowned and put the paper back to the book.

"None of your business, Shogo-san." She replied, glaring at him. "It's something I'd like to keep for myself. I know you'll understand."

"Indeed." He replied as he pulled the seat on the opposite side of Akane's chair with one hand. "Well, would you mind if I'd seat here?"

"Not at all." She said as she stood from her seat. "Please do not touch my belongings, Shogo-san." Akane waited for any reply from the white-haired student before leaving which Shogo _did_ give shortly afterwards. One by one, she put the books on her right arm until there was none left except for the white book and her notebooks. Shogo had begun reading a pocket-book he had brought; in a slouching position and bored expression on his face, he read. Akane had now left to return the books.

Curiosity did not get the best of Shogo. Even though he was bored with his pocket-book and he could always get another book to read, he did not do anything. Not even a move from his seat, had he made. He didn't take a peek on Akane's white booklet which lied on the table, vulnerably.

Not so shortly, Akane had returned. She sat down once again on her seat and began to read the booklet. Shogo did not bother to move.

Shortly, after a few minutes, Shogo couldn't handle the boredom and stood from his chair. Akane seemed to murmur the writings printed on the booklet, which in Shogo's opinion, shows that she can't think silently. He decides to sit next to her which he did. The young female student seemed not to take notice.

"_Lend you ears.  
Shall you not follow?  
Ah, humans like you are best punished._

_With this elegy I sing, no other powers I shall use.  
Now, let this elegy enter your heart, mind and soul._

_Slowly, I am now claiming your freedom.  
Every fibre of your human body which I am sure is to die,  
I shall take it. Ask no questions for it is useless._

_Mourn, not. I, Sibyl, am a merciful goddess.  
Shall I treat you as one of my kind,  
and let you live a long life._

Worry not about anything, for I am here.  
And again, do not forget,  
Make anyone, besides me, your goddess Sibyl, your enemy.'

While Akane recited the words, Shogo felt his chest flutter. He fell into a deep slumber, and tried his best not to display to Akane what had just occurred. He dreamt.

* * *

_He found himself in the same library, but it was completely desserted. He as well took notice of his missing portrait of Sibyl. He knows well that he's not in the real world. _

"_Hello?" he questioned. "Anyone here?"_

"_You…" a soothing and clear voice of a woman called. "Your ears have heard of my elegy."_

"_Elegy?"_

"_Yes. An elegy, which I, Sibyl, has made. Because of that, you are now in a position you would be surely displeased about."_

"_Goddess Sibyl? Goddess Sibyl, in your name, I shall obey your every law. But, what is this elegy you have mentioned of?"_

"_My elegy which was recited by the brown-haired girl just now. Have you forgotten? That girls has narrated to you My Elegy, 'My Dearest'. Shogo Makishima, now that you have heard of the elegy, I give you this necklace. Treasure it."_

_A thin silver necklace appeared hanging on Shogo's neck. It had a small red jewel which shone very brightly when he attempted to touch it._

"_What is this for, Goddess Sibyl?" he questioned, taking hold of the necklace._

"_It marks your position. On this day onwards, you are to serve the girl, Akane Tsunemori, as if she were me."_

"_For—"_

"_Good day, my new and wonderful servant. I shall protect you as you will protect Akane Tsunemori."_

* * *

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Akane was already holding his new necklace with shock in her eyes. His eyes remained wide open. To think he was able to talk to Sibyl. Even though it seemed short, he felt like he's missing something…

He now stared at her. Her hair which was reaching her waist was messy; her eyes were full of shock, still and her… her lips… Without knowing, he held her chin on his palm and raised it. Akane flinched at looked at him with blank eyes. Shogo inched to her face and when his lips were a few centimetres away from Akane's, Akane said: "You are now My Dearest. What do you reply, Shogo Makishima?"

"Yes, I am your dearest, mistress." _Did I just…_

Akane twitched and blushed madly. She pushed him away and started ranting. He rested his elbow on the armchair and rested his chin on his palm, facing Akane. "Do you not recall what happened? Did Goddess Sibyl not talk to you?"

Now she remembers, and stopped her ranting. Abruptly she stood, took her notes and the booklet and walked away. _What was he talking about? _she thought.

Just as she got out, a gun was pointing at her head. "The Goddess Sibyl has talked to you." The man holding the gun said. "Shall you not believe what had just happened? Shall you disobey or run away from the _thing_ you just did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted. "Sibyl did not talk to me!"

"Then let her words flow through you." Are the last words he said before hitting the back of her neck, making her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_Akane…" a voice called. A beautiful clear voice of a woman called to her while nudging on her arm. "Akane…"_

_Akane slowly opened her eyes and suddenly snapped open when she saw the woman. The woman wore a black gown and… and… She looked like the woman in Shogo's painting. Her eyes remained open._

"_Ah, thank goodness you're awake now." Sibyl said with a smile. "Akane, have you not known of the power of my lyrics?"_

"_Power…?"_

"_People from this era have no idea about my lyrics… Ms. Akane, from this day onwards, Shogo Makishima is now your dearest. I know you shall accept him, for he is still your friend, am I correct?"_

"_Yes… Will I be able to see you again? What will happen to Shogo?"_

"_I am only here to guide you. It is you who shall answer those questions."_

And then she woke up in Shogo's arms. "My dearest…" she muttered. "I hate you…"

"I dislike this as well, but Sibyl has ordered me to be your dearest." He said with a smirk. "So did you see her?"

"Y-yes… Now, let me go."

"No."

"Let me go, _my dearest._" She said in a menacing tone. Shogo then immediately put her down, gently. He felt his necklace suffocate him for a moment. Akane's eyes widened for a moment. Today was a day with many surprises and happenings. They needed to rest.

* * *

_A/N: Shogo needs moar love. Non- sadistic and real love? Meh. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I hope there were no OOC-ness. Sorry if this seems boring because of the long-ish paragraphs. NISHIO LIBRARY AND SEISHUU LIBRARY IS MADE UP._

_Confusions? Here may be the answer!_

_The setting of the story is in another world. Shogo and Akane are students in Seishuu University, one of the number one university in Japan. (A made up name). Both of them are in competition because they're always in Top 1. Only one can be __**number 1.**__ Also, Akane has her hair grown a bit longer, as I have mentioned in this story._

_Sibyl is considered their goddess. I think I have mentioned that. Sibyl's songs and lyrics were written a few thousand years ago and was burned hundreds of years later, which is not far from the current time of the story, because people have learned how to use Black Magic and use Sibyl's songs for evil and corruption._

_All lyric/poems are original. This means, I have made all of them. Feel free to use it or something, as long as you give credit to me. __**This is Mimi's first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please.**_


	2. Another Story Of Sibyl

_**A/N: Edited! Before it was written in a character's POV, now it's in the third POV until the end! **_

_And then she woke up in Shogo's arms. "My dearest…" she muttered. "I hate you…"_

"_I dislike this as well, but Sibyl has ordered me to be your dearest." He said with a smirk. "So did you see her?"_

"_Y-yes… Now, let me go."_

"_No."_

"_Let me go, my dearest." She said in a menacing tone. Shogo then immediately put her down, gently. He felt his necklace suffocate him for a moment. Akane's eyes widened for a moment. Today was a day with many surprises and happenings_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Not So Homeless?  
_

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" the brunette shouted the question, approaching the dark wooden door.

"Shogo Makishima."

_Wait. What?! What do I do? Is this Sibyl's doing?_ Hesitantly, she opened the door and saw Shogo carrying a few bags. He wore his arrogant expression on his '_not-so-handsome' _face, even though the obvious fact he's homeless at the moment is the exact opposite of vague. Shogo scanned the beautiful brunette from head to toe. From her expression, she felt a bit self-conscious. Well, she's only wearing white very short shorts and a light yellow sleeveless shirt in front of a man. Not just any man, but her biggest rival!

"Yes?" she asked him, gripping the doorknob. "What brings you here?"

"When I got to my dorm earlier, it has disappeared." He answered. "You wouldn't mind if I stay here?"

"Ah, my roommate…" she replied. "Hmmm… Where is Yuki-chan?"

Then she started to look for her roommate. Ever so curious and hopeful, she looks in every room in the dorm. From the bedroom to the bathroom, she looked only to find out that she's gone. _How? _Her sweat ran cold_. I just saw her enter half an hour ago… _In the living room where she invited Shogo to stay for the moment while she looked for her red-head friend, there was a letter stuck in a magazine that magically appeared.

_Ah, it's so odd. I wonder what Sibyl has done with Yuki and Shogo-san's dorm…_Akane thought.

As soon as she finished the thought, she took the piece of paper. Shogo's and her curious eyes landed on the white bond paper that she delicately held. "May I know what is written on the paper?" he asked as she was scanning the content of the paper.

"_Ah, Akane-chan~! Guess what?! I've fallen in love with this new building that school had just build! So, guess what happens? I move out! Sorry but it just rather… sucked me in there. You should visit it too! It looks so wonderful and spectacular. Also, the reason I moved out is because I felt something weird with my body. Maybe it was Sibyl? Well, we could never know… Or… could we?"_ she read out loud, not so loud, but just enough for the white-haired guest to hear.

"So, does that mean I can stay here now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine. First thing, you should know the house rules." she said in a firm voice.

"Of course."

"In the morning, you do your thing. No taking more than 20 minutes in fixing yourself, it includes fixing your bed, eating and such. Cook your own breakfast and or lunch. Clean as you go when cooking." I said. Then I took a deep breath and continued. "Cook or get your own dinner as well. No going home after curfew, which is 6 pm.; Lights go off at 10 pm unless you have to do very important things. Laundry is taken out once a week. Strictly no mess and litter."

"Understood. So, how about we talk for now?"

Her brown eyes wanders to him a bit surprised. _Did he really listen?_ Akane thought. It would be rude if she would reject his offer… _so why not?_ Then, she sat on the black couch across Shogo's black comfortable couch and looked at the glass table just in front of them. Her body looked absolutely stiff, but not as stiff as a statue. Her hands are clenched and laid upon her pale thighs, and her shoulders are tense. _Is it because there's a guy here? Hope not…_she adds.

"What should we talk about then?" Akane started, looking at his golden orbs.

"Maybe about our hobbies and such?" he replied, resting his one of his arms on the armrest and resting his cheek on the palm. He looked at her hazelnut eyes, which made her flinch.

"Hmm… When I get home, I start to do homework. However, if there aren't, I go online and play or search for books to download. Also, if I'm not in the mood, I'll drink coffee or hot coco while watching a series or while listening to classical music while writing." she replied. _Wait, why did I give so much details?_

"Sounds like a lot of things. Well, I just read. Seldom, I draw or play the piano or violin, and almost never, I train."

"Train? Train for what?"

"Ah, if you must know, I'm quite a combatant."

"Favorite composer and artist?" she asks.

"Iwasaki Taku." He answered immediately. Her eyes widened for a few millisecond at his answer.

"Favorite Tragedy?" he asks. _What an odd question… _She thought.

"Well, I have to say… Titus Andronicus? I'm not so fond of tragedies but that got my attention."

"I as well like that tragedy."

"Do you paint?" she asks him, not sounding hesitant, unlike before. She felt her body loosing up its tension as she becomes more comfortable with the small chitchat.

"Ah yes. I do realism and sceneries. I often use Oil and Acrylic."

"Me too. It seems we have a few commonalities. I always thought we're exact opposites." she replied, followed by a giggle. He looks at her, astonished. Based from his reaction, it seems that he also just took notice now. Their conversation lasted a while.

_Ah, I wish I could've been his friend earlier._ They both thought.

* * *

_Just yesterday, I've moved into Akane's dorm._ Shogo thought as he walks to his first class. It wasn't like his first home but it was comfortable and… he had company to keep him distracted from _problems_. However, the boredom he feels is… never-ending. _What shall I do to eradicate this dullness burrowed deep into my soul? _He thinks, letting out a deep sigh as he enters the classroom.

One of his classmates in Mythology approaches him while he's in his seat. The white-haired scholar's seat is located at the farthest corner at the back, near the door. As being said, a girl approached him while he's re-reading Hamlet_. If I'm not mistaken, her name is…_

"Yayoi, if I'm not mistaken."

The raven-haired girl nodded at him. He scanned her hourglass body. She has her hair tied up into a ponytail and her grey eyes look a bit bothered. She wore the Seishuu University uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved polo that is tuck into a black office skirt that had the symbol of Seishuu University by the hemlines.

"Correct. Shogo-san, do you know a song of Sibyl about nature?" she asks him.

"Unfortunately, none. Have you considered asking Ms. Akane?" That practice of mine can never left him. _What practice, you ask?_ Instead of using Japanese honorifics, he prefers to use English ones. Speaking fluently in Japanese is not challenging but he just favours adding English words in his sentences.

"She's not here yet." She says. "Well, thank you anyway."

Then she trots off. This is how his day usually starts. One inquires a question then suddenly everyone starts asking questions. Not that it was bothersome, since it's Shogo Makishima, he surely enjoys speaking, but not to foolish people such as _them_. Especially Kagari Shuusei.

There he is, giving Shogo a dirty look. He tried to look like some badass, _which I will say_, is nothing but a disaster. Crossing his arms, he sighed once again and looked away. Then his gaze fell upon the window and he daydreamt again… _Once again, for a utopia surely will never happen to the world. Is this wish I have a sin? If so, someday, I shall atone for it. Or perhaps, the atonement is being done. _He thought.

Shogo focused his glare on the studious teacher who just entered the classroom. All of the students sat down and took out their notebooks besides Shogo.

"Makishima, are you okay if I give you something to search on?" Ginoza said.

"Of course. What is it, Ginoza-sensei?" he replies, smiling.

"Tell me what the purpose of that necklace you're wearing is."

At first, his smug face changed and turned into a stunned expression. "I shall do my best." he replied with a frown.

Class started. Mythology class, that is.

In Akane's seat, she felt Shogo giving a glare. Or maybe it was Yayoi? Both of them could give her gazes that can make anyone's spine shiver. _What's up with the glare?! _

Well, ignoring that, Akane was two minutes late for Mythology class. _Two minutes._ Akane had to pass in the research paper Kogami asked her. Luckily, Ginoza let her slip, but he told her that one more tardiness then she'll have to be punished. No one has been late so much at his class, so no one also knows what kind of punishment he will give. No one wants to know about it too. Speaking of Ginoza, right now, he's teaching the class about the origin of Sibyl as said by Christians. It made a few intrigued and interested.

_Who knew Christians had believed Sibyl._

Well, according to sensei, it started in the Contemporary Testament. It consists of only one book and it is entitled "The Book of Sibyl". The book is not that important but it tells a vision of an apostle of how Sibyl and god quarrelled. The apostle had a dream and here's how it went:

_God had just created the world, along with the animals, sky, ocean and such. The only thing absent was somebody to accompany him. Then he created Sibyl, his daughter. Together, they beautified the world. Until, another time has come. Both felt lonely. They decided to create Adam and Eve. God would send Sibyl down to earth to play and hang around the couple. Everything went well when suddenly, the serpent had lured the couple into temptation, making them eat the forbidden fruit. Sibyl hid behind a tree, watching them. She pleaded to her father to aid her for she felt paralyzed. Unfortunately, her plead was left unheard. Once god found out, he punished all three of them. God loved the three from the bottom of his heart, but he also couldn't tolerate that he was defied._

_For Adam and Eve, you all know what happened. They were banned from the garden and forced to do labour . _

_And, for Sibyl, her name as the 'daughter of god' was erased and replaced with 'Goddess Sibyl.'. The Goddess who watches and sings to her people in melancholy stayed on Earth while her father remained in heaven. Well, time moves fast for the deities, and their character changes along time. Sibyl had created an island for her to rule and she raised all of the people under her care with love, compassion and equality. _

_God didn't mind her decision. Well, god was proud of it actually. He saw his girl grow up into a deity like him. _

_Then the apostle woke up and wrote down his dream. Unfortunately, when he tried to spread around his dream, he was called crazy and got ignored. How it came to our future is a mystery._

Sadly, not everyone was interested in the history of it. Those who were can be counted with anyone's ten fingers. Ginoza ended his lesson with a goodbye and then left the classroom. Kogami entered, immediately after Ginoza left.

Kogami is the Physics teacher and PE teacher. And right now, it's time for Physics.

"Save the greetings." He said. "I'm giving you 5 minutes to review. Time starts now."

Everyone went surprised and puzzled. It was obvious that it's a surprise quiz, but we didn't know the topic! Almost everyone just grabbed my notebook and scanned through their notes. Akane took a quick glimpse to her right to see Shogo. He was just having a staring contest with Kogami! _What was he trying to do?! _She thought.

Five minutes were up. Sensei had already distributed the questionnaires to us, and he was sitting on his seat.

"25 minutes to answer." He said. "5 minutes to check. When I say 'go' that's the time you'll be able to open the folders and answer." Then he looked at his wristwatch and gave his class the signal.

As soon as everyone opened the folder, Akane felt a smile crawl on my lips. This was about the research she handed him earlier. But, she also felt guilty because it seems that a lot doesn't know anything about the topic. She felt like she was deceitful._ I don't know why, but I do. _She thought as she starts answering.

The test lasted a while. But, Shogo answered it within 15 minutes. Those who seemed to be knowledgeable about the quiz finished it the same time as him. After 10 boring minutes of silence, a few grunts, tears, Kogami finally spoke up.

"Close the folders and pass them to the right. Those at the most right, pass them forward." He ordered. "10 seconds."

Kogami was so strict about time. Even though he wastes time just sitting down on the usual chair, somehow he manages to teach the class what they needs to know. If he says five minutes lessons, then he can fit a whole bunch of formulas, solutions and explanations within those 5 minutes. Not admitting defeat, but something of a higher level, Shogo admits that, he admires Kogami's way of narration. _But, I'm sure I'm better than him._

The class checked their quizzes, at the latter part Kagari jumped in joy at his result. "Yes! I got a perfect score!" he exclaimed. The girls seemed to be amazed.

"Shuusei, that sounds so childish." One commented before Shogo would. "Is this your first time to get a perfect score? Well, let's get you a golden star sticker." Kagari glared at student who bad-mouthed him while crumpling the index card. Shogo then stood from his seat and left the classroom, avoiding a quarrel. A few girls followed Shogo and some stayed and talked to Kagari.

* * *

The whole day was entirely… mind numbing. There was no other adjective for the slender scholar to define the day the he just had.

"Well, it's almost time for _Akane's_ curfew." Shogo murmurs as he takes a last look at the almost empty corridors. He passed by many clean and lonely hallways, and went down flights of stairs for him to leave the building and to go to the dorms. Shogo's classroom is located at the 5th floor and the dorm was another building so he had to cross and go to such places. Yes, he's in a block section. After 5:30 pm, the elevator and escalators stop working and the lights go dim. The school curfew was 8 pm, but they prepare early. As the confident Shogo went to the dorm, passing a few teachers and a few students who greeted him.

_Sometimes, I just wish to be like thin air for a day. Will that be so hard? _He thinks to himself as he looks at the dimming sky.

Finally, he reaches Akane's dorm. Well, _their_ dorm. Akane was cooking her dinner already while wearing a nightgown. _Is that what she always wears?_

She must've not noticed his presence when he entered. Based on our first meeting, she'd flinch. _How cute of her_. Oh well, Shogo removes his shoulder bag from his body and put it on the couch. That's when Akane noticed his presence.

"Shogo-san!" she called from the kitchen. "I brought some new groceries. Just cook something up when I'm done."

"Thank you for your kindness." he replied, just to say a response. "Ms. Akane." Then he opened his bag to get one of the books he just brought.

_**The Comedy of Errors**__ by William Shakespeare._

Shogo sat down on the black couch and removed his polo, leaving him only to wear a plain white shirt. Of course, he still wore the necklace Sibyl blessed him with. With his pale hands, he grabbed the book that he just brought out and read the synopsis at the back. After ripping the plastic cover of the book, he started to read the book. The humanist felt himself succumbed into the book, and without noticing so much time has passed. As he flips each page, as he absorbed the book, the more he felt alive and thriving. He felt like his day was only about to start. Unfortunately, it was the exact opposite. Not sure about the exact time but his guess it's almost 10 pm. Before he goes to rest, he uses up all the time left and read the book.

It appears that Akane has already eaten dinner, finished cleaning the dishes and done with her homework. She was chatting with her friend, Yuki, through the phone. Even she didn't notice the time. Timidly, he stood from the couch and approached Akane's room.

The interior of her room was simple. The floor was made of wood which is polished and shiny enough so he can see his face. On the right, there was her small bed. The wooden holding, a white mattress covered by a baby blue blanket and two baby blue pillows as well. On the left, were her brown desk and a tall lamp. On the desk were books and papers. Her wall was a tint of beige, also the ceilings.

"Wait a moment, Yuki-chan." She said before cupping the lower part of the phone with her hand. "Do you need anything, Shogo-san?"

"Have you not noticed?" he asked, in a somehow joshing manner. "It's pass 10. It's time to rest." Akane looked at her wall clock and then at me.

"Hai." She replied. "Sorry for making you remind me. I'll go to sleep. Good night, Shogo-san. Good night, Yuki-chan." Then she hangs up and closed her table lamp. She waved happily at her new roommate before sleeping. Shogo closed the lights and went to his room, which still reeks of girl perfume. Well, it will soon go away.

_Good night, everyone._

* * *

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Guys, sorry if I have re-written the story of Adam and Eve! None of the stuff about Ginoza's lesson was true! _

_**The Comedy of Errors**__ is a real book by Shakespeare. It's on my to-read list. :)_

_Not much ShoAka here. Sorry! Future chapters will have lots. Hopefully. And maybe Shogo is a bit OOC? Sorry about that too. And sorry also for long time no update :(_

_Now, I'd like to give a special mention to these people:_

_**Reviews**__: __chinposamurai__, __DarkinocensDLT__, __ . .regret__, __YOUR KOKORO - PERFECT DAY_

_**Favorites**__: __DarkinocensDLT__, __KyoTsuMu182769__, __Rieyama Yuuko__, __YOUR KOKORO - PERFECT DAY_

_**Follows**__: __KyoTsuMu182769__, __Rieyama Yuuko__, __Shinkei Kajuen__, __Sophie May-chan__, __YOUR KOKORO - PERFECT DAY__, __ . .regret__, __lalaland92__, __wishica_

_And lastly, thank you for the 400+ views!_


	3. Target Found

**A/N: Will write in a third person view. So, I've re-written the second chapter in a third person POV… Umm… Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Target Found**

A few months have passed, the duo, Akane Tsunemori and Shogo Makishima, is now closer than ever. Signs of rivalry among the two slowly fade away. With each day they spend together, a warmer and a more positive aura can be seen glowing from the two. On their spare times, they would share more knowledge on books and research they have made. In addition, they share small laughter, chitchat, and whatever small things they can do to pass time. But when time comes, the rivalry appears between them again. Kogami Shinya, their teacher, seeing them as close as that, immediately gets suspicious. Factually, if there's something up, Kogami and Masaoka would be the first ones to take notice. Not Principal Kasei, not assistant principal/Psychology and Mythology teacher Ginoza Nobichuka, but Kogami Shinya, the Physics teacher, and Tomomi Masaoka, the Mechanics and Computer teacher.

Continuing to the somehow friendly scene of Shogo and Akane, the muscular raven-haired teacher's gaze firmly planted itself on the two. On the way to his next class, about to enter the classroom, his hand about to turn the mirror-finishes silver door knob, he sees the two. Having fun. Chatting as if they're so close. No problems… _Completely suspicious. _ Without noticing, the white-haired man looks at his teacher, as if conveying a threat.

"Shogo-san..?" the young brunette calls, after noting that the two are having a staring contest again. "You're looking at Kogami-sensei again. Surely, you know staring is rude." With that, Shogo lets out a deep sigh and looks away. Kogami makes his gaze more intense at the last moment before opening his mouth.

"Shogo. Akane. I'd like to talk to you later, at 1 pm. I hope you have no classes at that time."

"I'm free at that time, how about you Shogo-san?" Akane replies.

"Sorry, I have Psych classes." Shogo says, and then walks away, not even taking a last glimpse at his… _dearest._ "See you later, Ms. Akane." Akane looks at Shogo, slightly surprised. _What's going on..? _

"Well, see you later, Akane." They were Kogami's last words before entering the classroom. Akane's now left alone in the corridors, wondering of their situations and relationship.

* * *

_1 pm  
Faculty Room_

The scent of food and coffee, the sound of laughter and the keyboard, the cubicles for each head, and the white walls and floors. Everything is too familiar for Akane, who always visits the faculty. She knows well where each teacher's cubicle is, regardless whether the teacher is new or not. Walking to the eastern part of the faculty room, she was greeted by a few teachers, and in reply, she greets them. Then, there he is. Kogami and Masaoka being friendly as usual. Once again, all too familiar. Approaching the two teachers, she bows deeply a few steps before their desks.

"Kogami-sensei." She calls with a gentle voice, smiling, and standing like a proper lady. _Others these days would call it being plastic._

"Oh yeah. Well, let's get going. This matter needs to be discussed in private." Kogami replies, standing from his office chair and earning the glares and stares from every head in the room. With his choice of words, Akane felt surprised and nervous.

_In private?_

_A matter?_

The raven-haired teacher smoothly walks out of the room, as if no one is looking, and silently goes to the library. Not far away behind him, is the dazed Akane. Students, whether Kogami knew or not, greeted the said teacher. He brushes them off and just continues to walk. No glares were set on Akane, only on Kogami. Then she wonders.

In the Nishio library they arrived. Today, the theme of the library is Rose Garden. Literally, a Rose Garden. There were bushes with red, white, and blue roses everywhere. Thorns, vines crawling everywhere. A glass ceiling, ceiling fans, and a marble statue of the beautiful Sibyl at the centre, singing to her people. A background music of her singing a tune, but no lyrics, resonated in the said library. Legends and myths say, the said library is where she wrote her lyric poetry, and she varies the scenery depending on her mood. Now, as a blessing to her people, she would still change it, depending on how she sees the future at that day. Sounds odd, but everyone is thankful… _Not really._

The two, Akane and Kogami, then sat on a grey stone bench.

"So, tell me." Kogami started, "What happened between you and Makishima?"

"Not meaning to be rude, but I think I'm the one to ask that."

"Huh?" he questioned, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I-It's because, I notice you two often glaring at each other… And when you two talk to each other, you debate."

"Answer my question first."

"W-Well…"

There. Then and there, she tells him how she became _My Dearest. _Every single detail, as if making a confession for a crime scene. And, to end the short-ish explanation, he laughs. Yes, laugh! It made her feel insulted.

"Be careful. Even though Sibyl seems nice, she has that bad side. But, people call it being perfect. Don't believe them. Sibyl is a selfish goddess." He said, slouching down.

Everyone looked at him. It's absolute taboo to say such, and what would Kogami know about Sibyl? Well, who knows? He's defying the goddess who can make him change his yearly lesson plan in a blink of an eye. But, his choice of words made him look like an Anti-Sibyl. An anarchist.

"Sibyl will challenge you. She needs to see if Shogo is capable of being your _Dearest_. Once she sees it, Shogo will become a human-god and will seat at _her_ right hand. Also do your best because you'll be blessed." He added.

_How does he know this..?_

"O-okay, Kogami-sensei."

She felt something… There was something in his eyes that gave off a bad message. It made Akane suspicious of him. He knows something. He, maybe, did something horrible. With that, Akane walks off, forgetting to say a goodbye to the azure-eyed teacher.

_Everything… Why do I feel afraid? What's going on? _

Her mind was filled with thoughts as such. She continued to walk the halls, not knowing where she was going to. She didn't feel right. She felt something bad was about to happen. Terribly bad… While thinking of such, she bumps into a person she least wants to see… _Kagari Shuusei. _

"Akane-chan~!" he called, pulling her in his arm. "I wanted to see you."

"Why? To ask for Yuki?" she replies in a threatening manner, not even glancing at the taller male's figure.

"No. I gave up on Yuki, because… There was something missing…"

"Stop with the lies. I know you well."

"I was hoping for a better start… Oh well, guess it's the hard way we have to—"

He was cut off when Shogo approached the two. "Excuse me." Shogo said, glaring at them. "If you two would stop flirting around, that would be much pleasant. Better yet, what if you, Kagari Shuusei, would just leave. Akane Tsunemori is mine. Sibyl did not bless you with… her."

"Oh, is this my competitor?" Kagari replied, pushing Akane away. Akane hits the wall, causing a loud thud.

"Competitor? I believe you have lost even before you have existed."

"Who the hell do you think you are, you arrogant bastard? You're just a piece of trash that even Sibyl can't take a glance at. Your parents threw you away, and you lived with that old pervert Senguji." Kagari said, ending his statement with a smirk.

"Oh. So it comes to this kind of argument. I wonder what shallow and childish words I shall use to a hypocrite like you. If I'm not mistaken, we have the same past. Such audacity. Such a shame."

"What..?"

"I'm wasting my breath on uneducated children like you." He ends the conversation, walking off to Akane. "Let's go, _my dearest._"

"O-okay." She replies, stunned, by what happened. _Kagari was never the type to say that… _She thought. Shogo just walked off, not bothering to help Akane.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. So, a few notes. I lost my detailed-ness, and stuff, I'm not quite satisfied with this. Well, I'm often unsatisfied with my writings but I'm sure that my past writings are better than this. There's that serious feel in the past chapters… -le sigh- I'll do my best to get that feels again. I'm making Shogo a bit OOC, and hopefully connect the dots, so in the end, his usual Shogo-ness comes out. It's a plan. Okay, shoutouts xD_

_**Follows**: __sekai no ouhi__, __Vegetable lov3r__, __BlackSakura-chi__, __Julie Hayne__ (a special friend who I don't talk to anymore because of my busy schedule. Sorry ( . _ . )v ), __catunacaty__, __MidoriKiwi__, __pococo__, __Apikins__, __Tsumugi Hitomi__, __eun88__, __KuroShiro-San__, __Stupidismymiddlename__, Ar__cana Liberta_

_**Favorites**: __sekai no ouhi__, __Vegetable lov3r__, __Julie Hayne__, __Tsumugi Hitomi__, __Stupidismymiddlename_

_**Reviews**: __Shinkei Kajuen__, __DarkinocensDLT__, __Vegetable lov3r__, YOUR KOKORO, Julie Hayne_

_Thanks so much for the many follows, favorites, and reviews! I thought this story wouldn't get attention. Thanks, again! I'll do my best for you all! I was thinking of a sequel(?) after this short-ish fic. Well, see you on le next update._


End file.
